


Potential candidate

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Never pleased.
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Rufus Scrimgeour
Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136558
Kudos: 1





	Potential candidate

Our tale begins in the Minister for Magic's office, Rufus Scrimgeour has decided to retire. His boyfriend, Cornelius Fudge has been helping him look for his replacement.

Rufus glanced at the folder and muttered, "These so called 'candidates' are all wrong."

Cornelius told him, "There's one more, please give this one more thought."

He put a new folder on top of the pile on the desk. 

Rufus read it and with a slight frown on his face stated, "I can't let him take over."

Cornelius sighed. "Why not? If anything Kingsley Shacklebolt is our finest option."

Rufus scowled. "He was too involved with the Order and Dumbledore."

Cornelius replied, "I'm well aware, it's why I personally recommended him."

Rufus asked, "And?"

Cornelius responded, "He thought I was lying, but then he realised I wasn't. He thinks it's our best option."

Rufus decided, "I'll meet with him to discuss it, but I'm not promising anything."


End file.
